One Last Time
by moonlightangel93
Summary: "I don't know why and I don't know what it is, but for some reason, I can't lose you. And I was going to lose you. I was going to lose you and my last words would've been that I hated you. And I don't Damon. I really don't hate you." Based on a Tumblr prompt, "I don't know why and I don't know what it is, but for some reason, I can't lose you." Bamon One Shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 _ **I was a liar**_

 _ **I gave into the fire**_

 _ **I know I should've fought it**_

 _ **At least I'm being honest**_

 _ **Feel like a failure**_

 _ **'Cause I know that I failed you**_

 _ **I should've done you better**_

 _ **'Cause you don't want a lia**_ _r_

Bonnie's POV

I sighed as I sat in my Grams old house with a blanket draped around me. Damon was making me hot chocolate in the kitchen, Caroline and Stefan went to go buy some groceries for us, a newly-turned-human Lily sat in a chair across from Enzo while Alaric and Jo slept in the guest room upstairs. Tyler and Liv fled town and Matt left after the fight. Elena left too. I wrapped the blanket tighter around me as I recalled the earlier events.

 _ **And I know, and I know, and I know**_

 _ **She gives you everything**_

 _ **But, boy, I couldn't give it to you**_

 _ **And I know, and I know, and I know**_

 _ **That you got everything**_

 _ **But I got nothing here without you**_

 _"Lily's friends escaped." As soon as the words left Damon's mouth I knew I was going to die. They wanted to kill me. If I was dead, the prison worlds will be impossible to create or enter or leave because Bennett blood was required, and I'm the only living Bennett._

 _"How?" Elena asked. I looked at the newly human Elena. Damon sucked the cure out of Elena afterwards and was human now, but Elena dumped him, claiming that "he loved someone else." He could turn though, I found a spell to work with that._

 _"I don't know." He replied. "I really have no idea. She came here with all of the witchpires and Kai. But they need Bennett blood, so how'd they get Bennett blood?"_

 _"Bonnie what about those-"_

 _"They were nothing." I cut Matt off. He was the only one who knew about my dreams of Lily coming after me. I couldn't tell Damon since technically we were still fighting. Though, I think I knew what Matt meant. What if one of them was real?_

 _Damon gave me a 'we'll talk about this later' look._

 _"Matt and I will go to the Grille and wait for them. Bonnie, Damon you two stay here." Elena stated. I nodded in response and watched her and Matt leave the room._

 _ **So one last time**_

 _ **I need to be the one who takes you home**_

 _ **One more time**_

 _ **I promise, after that I'll let you go**_

 _ **Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart**_

 _ **All I really care is you wake up in my arms**_

 _ **One last time**_

 _ **I need to be the one who takes you home**_

 _"What was Matt talking about?" Damon asked as soon as they left._

 _"I was having these vivid dreams about Lily coming after me. I asked Matt to help me take Lily down. It didn't work well." I explained, knowing that if I didn't he wouldn't stop pestering me._

 _"You could've came to me." He replied. I laughed humorlessly._

 _"Really? You gave your mom the ascendant Damon. I almost died again because of you." I spat at him._

 _"I know, and I apologized." He replied._

 _"It's not enough anymore Damon!" I exclaimed. "We're back to square 1 - me hating you."_

 _He was about to reply but a fireball almost claimed his head._

 _"Bonnie, Damon." Kai greeted. "So are you two ready to die or what?" He threw something at me and the world became black._

 _ **I don't deserve it**_

 _ **I know I don't deserve it**_

 _ **But stay with me a minute**_

 _ **I swear I'll make it worth it**_

 _ **Can't you forgive me?**_

 _ **At least just temporarily**_

 _ **I know that this is my fault**_

 _ **I should've been more careful**_

 _I woke up to the Salvatore house burning around me. I was going to die. "Damon." I croaked softly when I saw him lying across from me. He smiled lightly then tried to hold my hand by the end but he was a little off and we were both too weak to move. Then I was flashed out of the house._

 _"Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed. "Jo, Ric, Enzo, and a new-human Lily are at your house right now. The Heretics and Kai fought Damon for a while but fled when the house started burning, but they didn't make it out in time. Matt and Tyler and Liv left. So did Elena."_

 _"How's Lily human?" I managed to get out._

 _"The Heretics brought one back from 1903. Damon shoved it down Lily's throat last minute." Then Stefan flashed out with Damon._

 _"Come on, we should go to Bonnie's." Stefan said._

 _ **And I know, and I know, and I know**_

 _ **She gives you everything**_

 _ **But, boy, I couldn't give it to you**_

 _ **And I know, and I know, and I know**_

 _ **That you got everything**_

 _ **But I got nothing here without you**_

After feeding us some blood, Caroline and Stefan put us in the car and took off. When we got to my house everyone seemed to treat me like I was fragile. Damon ended up helping me out of my jacket that was still miraculously on, helped me to the couch, threw a throw blanket around me, then went to make my hot chocolate. Caroline and Stefan left claiming, "you need groceries." And now we're here.

"Bonnie," Lily started. "I truly am sorry. I-I shouldn't have done any of that."

"Thank you Mrs. Salvatore." I replied.

"Your welcome and its Lily. Can you escort me to a room?" She asked.

"Don't bother Bonnie, I'll take her to one." Enzo said and the two of them left.

 _ **So one last time**_

 _ **I need to be the one who takes you home**_

 _ **One more time**_

 _ **I promise, after that I'll let you go**_

 _ **Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart**_

 _ **All I really care is you wake up in my arms**_

 _ **One last time**_

 _ **I need to be the one who takes you home**_

"Here." Damon said as he came in and handed me a mug. I smiled and went to take a drink, but I couldn't because my body became wracked with sobs. Damon took the mug and had me in his arms in a minute. "Hey, hey it's okay. They're dead now."

"No, it's not that." I sobbed. "I-I was going to die - we were going to die. And my last words to you would've been that I hated you Damon. And I didn't mean it. I was-"

"Hey," he interrupted. "I know you were mad and didn't mean it. It's okay." He kissed the top of my head and rocked me back and forth.

"No it's not Damon." I argued, pulling out of his arms to look at him. "I don't know why and I don't know what it is, but for some reason, I can't lose you. And I was going to lose you. I was going to lose you and my last words would've been that I hated you. And I don't Damon. I really don't hate you."

 _ **I know I should've fought it  
At least I'm being honest (yeah)  
But stay with me a minute  
I swear I'll make it worth it, babe  
'Cause I don't want to be without you**_

There was more I wanted to say, but he wouldn't feel the same way so no point in letting that out yet.

"Bonnie it's fine." And when he said that, I had to let it out.

"No it's not fine!" I exploded. "Because I love you and you would've died not knowing that I loved you!"

It was silent for a minute as Damon looked at me. Then he chuckled softly before leaning over and capturing my lips. It wasn't the kind of kiss you would expect from Damon. It was long, slow, and sweet. We pulled away to breathe and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." He murmurred. "I knew I felt something when I was a vampire, but when I became human again, Elena said she knew I loved you as a vampire to an extent, but now it's more. And I don't know why and I don't know what it is Bon Bon, but for some reason, I couldn't lose you either, it just took me a while to figure out why."

I smiled lightly and he pulled me back to rest against his chest.

"I don't know how long it will be Bonnie Bennett, but would you please live out the rest of your human life with me? And if you ever turn into a vampire, just know I'll be one step behind you, because I know now, for a fact, that I finally found the other half, the one that completes me. And we may not even live for another full month, so if I'm rushing, I'm sorry, but I can't take anymore chances." He was twirling his old daylight ring in front of me almost as if a marriage proposal, which it probably was but I'm not going to jump to conclusions.

"Absolutely." I replied happily, smiling as he slipped the ring on my ring finger.

"I'll take you shopping soon and find you a better engagement ring." He murmured against the side of my head. I smiled and cuddled into his chest more. Then I fell into a peaceful slumber, something that I haven't had in a while.

 _ **So one last time**_

 _ **I need to be the one who takes you home**_

 _ **One more time**_

 _ **I promise, after that I'll let you go**_

 _ **Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart**_

 _ **All I really care is you wake up in my arms**_

 _ **One last time**_

 _ **I need to be the one who takes you home**_

I woke up in Damon's arms. I looked at the clock and it said 12:24. Man, I slept late. I looked up and noticed Damon was still asleep too. I slipped out from his arms and walked into the kitchen to get food. I picked up a banana and ate it.

"Hey." I turned and saw Damon.

"Hey, did I wake you up? If so, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"No, no, I just woke up and noticed you were gone so I decided to come find you." He replied. I nodded and he came over and kissed my forehead.

"It's all over." I breathed.

"Mhm." He replied.

"Is it really over?"

"Yes Bon Bon, it's over. Kai and the Heretics are dead, the rest of the Parkers are still alive, and you my dear, need a new engagement ring." He finished a playfully smile playing on his face. I laughed softly and kissed his cheek.

"You can get me one later." Damon smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled and nestled my head against his chest as we stood there, in the peaceful silence.

"We're both human." I muttered.

"Mhm."

"And we're engaged."

"Mhm."

"And we both love each other."

"Mhm."

I laughed tears twinkling in my eyes. After everything that happened between Damon and I, we were together.

"Can you believe that we're together?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "I mean, we've always had something."

"Yup." I said popping the p.

"And I mean we already have a child."

"Y- Wait. What?" I asked confused. Damon laughed and walked out for a second then came back with Miss Cuddles. "Oh." I realized he was talking about Miss Cuddles and burst into laughter.

"I'll rip all the bears heads off if they hurt her." Damon said playfully.

I laughed then took on a more serious tone.

"If, we actually have a daughter, you are not, and I repeat not, aloud to kill anyone for hurting her." I told him.

"Bon Bon, I can't just let them get away with that." He replied.

"Caroline and I can deal with that, not you."

"What did you mean by if?" He asked.

"I just mean I don't know your thoughts on the subject of having kids. I've never really pictured you as the father-type." I explained.

"Well Bonnie, I'll have you know, I would actually like to have kids with you." He replied.

I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And for the first time in a while, everything in life was falling into place.

 _ **One last time**_

 _ **I need to be the one who takes you home**_

 **I tried to make this as long as possible, I was gonna end it when Bonnie fell asleep, but I wanted to add a little more.**

 **Also ~ I used the lyrics One Last Time for the breaks, because I needed a name for this, I love One Last Time, it sorta fits, and I think it could be considered a Bamon song. I also wanted to add song lyrics instead of ~ Bamon ~ and I added more breaks to fit the full song in.**

 **I'm really sorry I haven't updated anything, I haven't really had much inspiration so consider this as an apology one-shot.**

 **This is based off a Tumblr prompt. I saw something about wanting " I don't know why and I don't know what it is, but for some reason, I can't lose you." in a Bamon makeup scene so I had to write a fanfic about it. So if anyone who reads has a Tumblr, if you could put this on there that'd be awesome! (I don't have one)**

 **I hoped you liked it, I changed some things from the original way I was gonna write it:**

 **Elena was going to die (but they wouldn't be addressing that so it didn't work)**

 **Damon was going to be human**

 **And Lily was going to die along with Kai and the Heretics.**


End file.
